The Molecular Biology Shared Resource supports research in the UNMC/Eppley Cancer Center by providing reagents, services, equipment, technical expertise, and training in molecular biology. Most of these activities are not practical for the individual research laboratory to carry out for reasons of cost or lack of specialized technical skills and/or equipment. The Shared Resource, located in four laboratory rooms of the Eppley Institute, provides DNA synthesis and purification, production of oligomer-based DNA microarray slides, analysis of microarray experiments, automated DNA sequencing, fluorescent DNA fragment analysis, and other instrumental services related to molecular biology. The Core provides a central resource for molecular biological reagents, information and training in molecular biological techniques and software, and maintains a number of instruments for general use, e.g., thermocyclers, the phosphor imagers, luminometer, and fluorescence microscope. The Molecular Biology Shared Resource can also provide sufficient amounts of pharmaceutical grade phosphorothioate and chemically modified oligonucleotides for in vitro cell culture use and animal studies.